For you do not walk alone
by Ryker Davis
Summary: Dean just found out that he had a guardian angel, but instead of being good with it he is holding all the things that have happened in past. What Dean doesn't realize what is coming the in future will make the past look easy. Can Shiloh convince the Winchester's that she has been there all along and they need her if they are going to live through the next trials. Updated summary
1. Introductions are in order

Shiloh watched Dean tinker with something under the hood of the Impala. Sam had come in once about two hours ago. But after Dean only grumbled a couple of times Sam took the hint and left the elder Winchester to his tinkering. Both Sam and Shiloh knew when something was bothering Dean he would throw himself into either the job or car, and since there was no job Baby was getting all of the attention.

Sam assumed it was Castile that Dean was worried about but Shiloh knew better and that was the part killing her. On one hand her heart broke for him having to choose between his brother and his best friend. On the other hand she wanted to shake him till his head rattled. After everything she had done for him …. The more she thought about that the angrier she got. Shiloh debated her next step carefully. For one thing the last time she broke the rules she almost lost everything. Dean was only so-so at accepting but if she didn't do something he would be past the point of even her help. That and she wanted to give him a piece of her mind.

"Dean," two voices spoke aloud. What she hadn't planned on was Sam coming back in the garage to check on his big brother. Both Winchesters had their guns out and pointed in her direction the moment the sound was out of her mouth. She had been with them so long she could read their silent body language and knew she had to make a decision. Showing herself now would create a lot of questions that would difficult for the older Winchester, but if she didn't the brothers would be wary around here. And she didn't want that for Dean who was just beginning to feel like home.

Sam stepped forward glancing around the room once more and lowered his weapon to hang loosely at his side.

"You heard it too, Sammy."

"Soft.. almost girly?"

An eyebrow raised and a smirk pulled up the left corner of Dean's mouth as he laid the gun on the table. "Something you forgot to tell me, little brother."

Anyone else would have assumed from the remark and putting the gun down Dean had chalked the up the odd noises in an old building and went back to business as usual. But Shiloh knew better after all odd noises were Dean's business. There was still a tenseness to his face and shoulders and movements that Shiloh knew the decision was made for her.

"After all what's one more broken rule, she thought preparing for the inevitable. If she had been human she would taken a deep breath to steady her nerves but she had been around humans for so long it had become habit.

"Dean, Sam," Shiloh said materializing between two cadillacs .

The gun only a moment ago hung loosly at Sam's side was now pointed directly at the new comer. Without looking Shiloh knew Dean was maneuvering to get behind her, similarly armed. She wasn't worried about the guns as they couldn't hurt her and they would allow the boys to feel as if they had the upper hand.

"You have two seconds to tell us who you are and how you got in here," Dean demanded as he advanced on her.

Shiloh didn't concern herself with Dean he wouldn't be a problem in the long run but the angel gathering power inside of Sam needed her attention.

"Dean," the voice said coming from inside Sam.

"Zeke?"

"She is incredibly powerful," the angel replied eyes glowing blue.

Dean nodded and readjusted the grip on the 45 and growled, "I'm not going to ask you again. What are you and how did you get in here?"

Shiloh could feel the power building in Sam as Ezekiel pulled on as much as his weakened state would allow. She realized that if she didn't do something soon Sam was going to get hurt. But this angle had righteously angered her. "I wouldn't Ezekiel. After all the only reason I haven't banished your cowardly ass is you really are trying to help. "

She could almost feel the confusion radiating off of Dean and the moment confusion turned to fear in the angel. "Don't tempt me with as weak as you are it wouldn't take much and after what you did to Castile and Dean, I am more than willing. Now go to sleep and don't come back up until I tell you, you can. I have introductions to make and I don't feel like repeating myself for Sam's benefit or watching Dean lie to him again."

She saw the fear pass behind those electric blue eyes just moments before the power dissipated and confusion filter in the humans eyes. While she had been talking to Ezekiel , Dean managed to get close enough the barrel touched the redheads temple.

Dean was out of his depth here. The building was warded to protect from everything so how did this thing get in here. On top of that she faced down an angel and a gun to her head without flinching.

Shiloh wasn't going to tell Dean to put down the gun. It would be like telling a fish not to swim, it just wasn't going to happen. "I am Shiloh."

"Well Shiloh, that's who you are not what you are," Dean ground out between clinched teeth.

"She's a reaper, Dean."

Shiloh had to give the younger Winchester credit he was quick on his feet even if he wasn't correct. She turned to face Sam as Dean shifted his stance to match hers with the gun pressed to her temple.

"If Sam is right Dean, the gun isn't going to help. Besides I am not here to hurt you."

"No but it makes me feel better and … "

"What do you mean if I am right?" Sam asked lowering the weapon.

"You're smart Sam. Tell me why you think I am a reaper."

Dean prodded the woman with the barrel and said, "We're not playing twenty questions. Answer him."

A smile tugged the corner of her mouth and she reached up and grabbed the barrel of the gun and pushed it away only to find it back against her head with a little more force. "I'm not going to ask you to put it away…but it will be a little bit difficult to shoot me without bullets."

"Look lady, its loaded. You think I'd keep an empty gun lying around."

"Okay Dean, then shoot me. We need to get all of this out of the way anyhow."

He debated for only a second and pulled the trigger. Nothing, no recoil, no sound of the hammer hitting firing pin, just a low click of an empty gun. "I checked it this morning."

"Yes you did but I just emptied it," Shiloh said standing there with her hands clasped in front of her. "Shooting me would be bad for our relationship and it would be one more thing for Dean Winchester to feel guilty about."

"Look LADY or what ever you are…"

"Dean," Sam interrupted. Something was different here. "You asked me why I thought you were a reaper. Well for starters you materialized out of thin air. You moved past all the wardings this place has without tripping any of the alarms."

"Very good, young Winchester, " Shiloh remarked trying to sound like Yoda to ease the tenseness in the room. "But correct you are not."

"Give me a break, Yoda?" Dean practically snarled. "Get on with it you said you wanted to make introductions."

"She did?" Sam jerked his head around to look questioningly at his brother.

Shiloh shook her head the harder he tried to keep Ezekiel a secret the more he slipped. "Yes I did but it was almost under my breath. I am surprised Dean heard it."

Dean was completely stumped why she just lie to Sammy for him. He looked at the useless weapon in his hand.

Finally Dean was in the mood to listen. It was now or never, at least that was the human expression. "Hello Dean, I'm Shiloh your Guardian Angel. Kind of yours too Sam."


	2. Believe it or Not

"Just what we need another freaking angel."

Not exactly the explosion Shiloh was expecting from Dean. Dean was the kill the monster first and then sort it all out, type and her arrival had thrown him off kilter. She breathed a sigh of relief when Dean's comment seamed to snap Sam out of his funk.

"You say you're an angel, so how come the warding didn't work against you?"

That was her Sam, always thinking and one step ahead of the monsters. "Those things don't work on my kind of angel. We are different."

"Wait your kind? You mean there are different kind of dicks?"

"Dean Wyatt Winchester I know you were taught better than that," Shiloh chastised. "Not all angels deserve your anger."

"Wyatt?"

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean only glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eye wondering if he could leave to get the angel blade. He needed to distract the woman, "How do you know my name?"

"Really Dean? Just go get it. I won't touch Sam. I promise. "

Dean cocked his head in what Shiloh liked to refer to as the RCA dog look. She took pity on the man and said, "Really Dean, I've been with you long enough to know all of your tells. You cannot kid me, trick me, or lie to me."

The two brothers exchanged glances and Dean backed away still pointing the gun at Shiloh. He let the useless weapon hang limply at his side and scratched his eyebrow before speaking "Look no offence but your kind has always tried to screw us over. They either want to kill us or use us."

"He's not saying you are he is just…" Sam hurriedly added.

Shiloh kind of chuckled once things were progressing about like she thought they would. They weren't going to trust her and nothing could happen until they did. This was a huge risk and one she hated. But on the other hand she knew her boys and sooner or later they would accept her. She just wanted it sooner rather than later. "It's okay Sam, he…you don't trust me. I took a chance when I came here that you wouldn't but I had to try."

"So what you're just going to leave now?"

Shiloh looked at Dean and shrugged. "What do you suggest Sam? Look at Dean, we're at an impasse. You two have let the actions of several angels dictate how you treat all of us."

Dean scoffed, "Because most of you are dicks. You said you have been around since I was born… where were you when we needed you?"

"Just because I didn't make myself known doesn't mean I wasn't there, Dean."

"So how do you explain all the times Sam and I almost died or did die?"

Sam sighed, he knew Dean had a point but this wasn't going to help them trust the angel in front of them.

"It's a long story."

"We have time," Dean responded waving the gun with an on with it motion.

"Actually we don't. Bartholomew is getting closer to Castiel and we need to protect him first and then I promise I will explain everything to you. "

The look Sam and Dean exchanged told Shiloh that they were thinking about giving her the benefit of the doubt. But she also knew it wasn't going to be that easy, they were going to set some kind of trap for her.

"Give me something? I want something that will tell my gut that you're telling the truth," Dean demanded.

"Fair enough. I will actually give you two things, one you can check on and one you will just have to try to accept. First do you think you either one of you could take a year off and not see anything supernatural? No Demons, no shifters or ghost? And yet both of you did."

Shiloh watched as Sam digested the information and the look of incredulity was followed by a quick tug at the corners of his mouth. "Second, I sent Castiel to you Dean. I convinced him to be the angel to pull you from hell. Although I tried to get him to do it sooner but Zachariah wouldn't let him."

"I don't believe you. If you were my guardian angel why did you let me go to hell in the first place?"

"I am just a guardian angel Dean not God and after Ruben's betrayal they chained me until after the hounds could take you."

"Who chained you and who is Ruben?" Sam asked leaning against the impala.

"Rafael. Ruben is a longer story one that is going to take a while and more trust. Why don't you call Castile and ask him about me."

Dean gave a thoughtful look and nodded. "And what are you going to do?"

"I will be around."

"Wait," Sam said. "How do we know you are not going to force Cas to tell us what you want him too"

Shiloh did not like where this was going. "What do you suggest?"

Dean slapped his thigh and chuckled. "You could stand in a ring of holy fire."

Shiloh debated. They didn't trust her and they might decide not to let her out. She couldn't be trapped away from them if Bartholomew decided to strike. Plus Dean had a habit of telling you what you wanted to hear until he got what he wanted. But on the other hand if she could prove to Sam he would let her out. It would go a long way to creating trust. This was one of times that she broke the rules and now have to live with the consequences. "Fine but Sam you have to get me a chair."

The two brothers exchange a glance and Sam ambled out of the garage and Shiloh took the moment that she and Dean were alone. "Dean I am agreeing to this because I need you to trust me. And since you are trusting Ezekiel with Sam you ought to give me the benefit of the doubt. If you decide you're not going to let me out. I will tell him about his angelic pacemaker."

"Do NOT even think about it. I will kill you before you have a chance," Dean ground out glaring at the angel.

"Really Dean after all I have done and you think I would suggest it lightly. But I am wondering if you want him in Sam. You didn't even ask once if I could heal him and then Ezekiel could leave. Could you be looking for a replacement for Castiel."

Dean looked away from Shiloh and cleared his throat but before he could say anything Sam appeared with a clay jar and a folding chair.


	3. Why trust when you can test

Shiloh glanced at the relic in Sam's hands glad Sam arrived when he did. She wanted Dean to think about what she said and not just lash back at her. "Hey Sam, I don't want you to think I am backing out of this but do you really think you want to create a ring of holly fire in the garage? Your brother might get a little touchy about baby getting scorched. "

A half smile tugged at the corners of Sam's mouth before turning into a frown. "Where would you suggest? It's not as if we can set it up outside."

"The dungeon?"

"Really Dean, the dungeon? I thought I was going to get the benefit of the doubt?"

"You're not."

"Why? Sam."

Dean interrupted the angel not wanting to chance she would tell Sam about Zeke. "Fine, you're supposed to be my guardian angel how about we set it up in my room. You do know where it is right?"

"Of course Dean," Shiloh said hoping the sound of frustration was appreciated by the Winchesters. Sometimes she wished she hadn't taken on so many of the human traits because dealing with Dean was enough to try a saint.

Sam turned and picked up the folding chair to follow her when Dean pulled him back. "Wait,"

The elder Winchester pointed to the devil's trap engraved on the floor and watched to see if she would walk on it or try to go around. When she walked straight through it Sam shrugged and turned to follow.

By the time the trio walked to Dean's room Shiloh had counted two more devils traps, and five protection glyphs and hoped the boys were closer to trusting her. In the room Sam moved ahead of her and placed the chair in the middle of the room. It was going to be tight if they didn't want to set the bed or dresser on fire.

"We could move the bed out in the middle of the floor and pour the oil around it. You would be more comfortable."

"Dude, we are not worrying about her comfort," Dean snapped.

Sam just shook his head as if he didn't understand his older brother sometimes and shoved the bed away from the wall. After the bed was moved and the oil was poured both brothers looked at the angel expectantly.

To say angels didn't feel fear was wrong because the trepidation had been building from the garage to room eleven and she had not even entered the circle. Maybe she owed Ezekiel an apology since he too was afraid. She had just stepped over the line of oil on the floor when the whoosh of the wall of fire blasted her. She turned around and saw the smug smile on Dean's face and her stomach fell. She could only hope Sam would keep his word because it didn't look like Dean would and she only had herself to blame. She composed herself and slowly lowered herself to sit on the bed.

When Dean opened his mouth to speak his tone was flat, "Now you will answer our questions. Who are you really and what are you doing here?"

Shiloh looked at the two brothers and saw both of them waiting for an answer. There was no division among the ranks here Sam might not be her way out after all. "Why when you don't believe me. Just go make the call to Castiel. He will tell you about me."

"Why don't you tell us one more time," Dean said pulling the angel blade out of his top drawer.

"Wait Dean, what if she is telling the truth. We need all the help we can get and an angel on our side wouldn't be a bad thing."

"You know this is a bad idea, Sammy. We already have an angel on our side," Dean snapped.

"Yes Dean but Cas really isn't an angel any more, is he?"

Dean and Shiloh locked eyes for just a moment and she knew he hadn't been talking about Castiel. "Fine but if this blows up in our face…its your fault."

Dean turned to leave the room but stopped when he saw Sam wasn't moving. There was no way he was leaving the two of them alone. "Sam, come on. We have a call to make."

"You go ahead, I want to talk to Shiloh," Sam said turning from the door to the angel sitting uncomfortably on the bed. "Does everyone have a guardian angel?"

Shiloh could see the panic in Dean's face and her heartache for him. He was walking this tightrope and he was so close to falling off. "It's a long story Sam one that we have plenty of time to talk about once you two talk and verify I am who I say I am."

If Shiloh hadn't been watching for it she might have missed the tight smiled Dean gave as a thank you before turning and walking out the door.

Dean didn't wait for Sam to come this time knowing that she wasn't going to talk to him. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and scrolled through the list to find Castiel's new cell phone number. He let it ring five times and gave up. "He's not answering. I guess she'll have to stay a in my room a little longer."

"Holy Oil, Dean, really. When do you start asking them to get in it?"

Dean smirked, " I was being sarcastic. She was the one who volunteered."

Sam nodded in agreement, "About that don't you think it is a little briar rabbit?"

"What rabbit?"

"Briar rabbit, Dean. You know … don't throw me into the briar patch….briar rabbit," Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Sammy, you've got to quit reading that crap. Trust me book with pictures won't have you worrying about rabbits."

"You're such a jerk, Dean you know that? What I meant was what if holly oil isn't going to hurt her. What if it makes her stronger?"

"Bitch, you just gave her my bed. When do try to make the enemy comfortable?"

Sam shook his head slightly confused. "Enemy? Wait we have known plenty of good angels that have tried to help us. Or at least not kill us."

"Yeah. Doesn't mean she is one of them. I say we treat her like a threat and then when she turns up okay then we are happy. Kind of like the toy in the box of cereal."

If Sam was going to say anything more it was cut off by the sound of Dean's cell phone ringing.

"It's Cas," Dean said looking at the caller id. Answering the phone and putting to his ear he said, "How are you? What do you know about an angel named Shiloh?"

Silence on the other end of the phone was making Dean uneasy. "Dean you should not know about Shiloh. This is bad. I know you don't want me there but I am coming back to the bunker."


	4. Keep your friends close

Sam knew Dean's body language well enough to know that something about that call was bothering him. "So… What did Cas say?"

Dean hesitated for several seconds longer than he had intended to and that would cause Sam to become suspicious. Yet he was between a rock and a hard place. Right now Zeke was being true to his word about not appearing without a life threatening problem. But the angel had made it clear Castiel was not welcome.

He looked at Sam for just a minute and snapped the phone closed. He might have an idea on how to put off telling Zeke and finding out why the name Shiloh freaked Castiel. "Give me a minute, alright."

"Sure Dean," Sam said following the older Winchester down the hall to Dean's room. Both men stopped in their tracks. There sitting in the middle of Dean's bed Indian style palms up. The two men exchanged looks before Dean cleared his throat. "Make yourself comfortable why don't you."

Shiloh didn't even open her eyes the tension in Dean's voice told her what she needed to know. "I take it your angel is a little put out that I am here. He is coming to rescue you and besides the obvious problem of why he would need to rescue you there is the fear about other angels."

"That sounds about right," Dean answered stepping into the room in front of his brother. "Tell me why ganking you right now isn't the best answer for everyone."

"Dean…"

"What Sammy? You should have heard Cas. He was practically freaking out on the other end of the line."

"A little melodramatic aren't we Dean," Shiloh said opening her eyes finally and straighten out her legs. She scooted from the middle of the bed trying to ignore the fact it made her look mortal. But then again maybe it was to her advantage.

Dean's hands clenched at his sides in an attempt to control that thought to rush into the room and shove the angel blade deep in her heart. Her words about trading Zeke for Cas had some truth to it. And he was curious if she could heal his brother. "Can you?"

Shiloh looked at Dean gauging what she should say. She also noticed Sam was getting a little antsy behind him. She knew why both were upset. Dean was terrified that when Castiel got here Ezekiel would split and his brother would die. The thing is Ezekiel wasn't going to leave. He was scared to stay and scared to go. Maybe she could alleviate some of that fear after all if the boys were going to live through this one they would all have work together.

"Let me tell you about angels…"

"I don't need a freaking history lesson. I need a reason not to gank you right now."

"Dean."

"What Sammy. We are just asking for trouble."

Sam glanced around the room once and lingered on Shiloh for a moment. Dean had said Castiel was freaking out but it looked like to him it was more Dean. Which was odd as his brother always had a _bring __it on_ attitude for the supernatural. "Maybe what she can tell us will help, with Bartholomew."

"Bartholomew is as humans say is a prick. He forgot what it was like to be human and he has only been an angel for a thousand years. He throws his weight around causing angels like Daniel , Ezekiel, and even Anna to forget they have been angels for longer."

"Wait, the angels were once human?"

"Of course some of them were. After aren't most demons humans who have been twisted. Heaven mirrors Hell or Hell mirrors heaven depending on who you talk to."

Sam was intrigued and slid past Dean to get into the room. He stopped for a moment when Dean grabbed his arm. "I am going to sit on the chair. She is in a ring of fire."

Dean sighed and rubbed his temple with his thumb before leaning up against the door jamb to finish listening to what she had to say. He didn't know if she did it intentionally but he got a reprieve from telling Sam/Ezekiel that Cas was coming."

"Why didn't Cas tell us this?"

"Because your angel is the real deal. He was created as an angel he didn't get a promotion so to speak. The angels that are created don't think about the difference but they are the ones with the higher ranking jobs. They mostly think of classes not of types. On the other hand angels, who were once human and died still, carry a lot of human traits. Competition and pride being two of more enduring qualities."

Dean had to hand it to Sam when his brother was right he was right. There was a lot of information they could use to get the better or stay under the radar of the angels if they could trust the source. He used to be able to trust his gut but recently that hadn't worked out so well. After all his last one cost him his best friend. "Tell me this, you said he was a prick, but will this prick come banging down our door?"

"NO, not even if Castiel was here. Bartholomew is someone who lets others do the hard work and steps in at the final battle to take the glory. He is you angel version of Dick Roman a planner, not a fighter. You have faced and won stronger and more cunning angels than him. Zachariah for one. He will wait until all of his angels have bodies before he starts anything. Truthfully I would be more worried about the Demon Knight hunting you."

"And who's body are you wearing," Dean sneered.

"No ones. I told you I was a different kind. I am a guardian. I have to be what you need when you need it. I don't have time to search for bodies when your life is on the line."

Sam interrupted, "wait you just said that angels don't think in types just classes."

Shiloh held up a finger and waggled it back and forth, "No I said most times they don't think about kinds and they don't. As a matter of fact they don't like to think of my kind at all. That is unless they want us to do something for them."

"See I told you they were all dicks," Dean snorted as he reached into his pants pocket to pull out the ringing cell phone.

Sam watched his brother carefully trying to judge the conversation from Dean's side. From what he could tell it sounded like Kevin. For a moment he thought he saw Dean waiver like a vision and then nothing. It was as if the blink took longer than normal. What he didn't know was Ezekiel was out.

"You are not telling them everything."

"No I'm not Ezekiel. It's a little hard to get Dean to trust me when he is freaking out that you are going to abandon Sam if Castiel comes."Shiloh murmured to the angel peaking from behind Sam's eyes.

"He doesn't belong here. He is going to bring Bartholomew and I am in no shape to defend even myself. Besides you don't know what he will do to me once he finds me."

Shiloh glared at the man/angel sitting in the chair just in front of her. She glowered enough that Ezekiel had to look away. "Trust me right now. Sam and Dean are mine and if you cause them any harm… what that pathetic excuse for an angel Bartholomew will do will pale in comparison. I chose you for this and you will follow through. Do you hear me?"

If the angel controlling Sam's body could cringe he would have. He was damned either way. "Fine, I won't leave when Castiel comes."

"Good, and now when Dean gets off the phone with his little prophet you tell him that you're staying and continuing to heal Sam even though Castiel is coming back."

"Coming back?"

Shiloh nodded she was going to have to wrap this up Dean wasn't going to be on the phone that much longer. "Yes, he's staying. It has started. The prophet is telling him right now about a place they say god's hand touched and no one's been able to translate it."

Fear passed over the angel's eyes as he turned and looked at Dean. He stood and walked over to the older Winchester up to put as much distance between himself and Shiloh.

Dean hadn't missed the powwow taking place between the angels but he couldn't do anything about it. Kevin was freaked out about some new message he was supposed to translate. When Sam turned around and looked at him Dean immediately glanced at the eyes. He didn't want to say anything if Sam was still at the wheel.

"Dean, Shiloh was reminding me that I was an angel before Bartholomew and even half strength with you guys and Castiel we shouldn't worry about him. You don't have to worry that I will leave when Castiel moves back in with us here."

Dean was hesitant to believe his good fortune. "Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Good lets wake up Sammy and tell him the good news."

"Very well."

"Wait," Shiloh said from the bed. "You too have to be more careful. He was sitting in the chair before you and I had our conversation. What is he going to think if he is standing by Dean and doesn't remember walking over there? Dean is the worst liar to him. Which is hilarious seeing the amounts of time they spend 'keeping' things from each other? Dean loosen up for heaven's sake the more you try to keep it from him the more you slip. "

Dean watched the angel on the bed as Ezekiel walked back to the chair to make it appear nothing changed. "Why are you helping me keep this from him?"

Shiloh smiled softly Dean was trying to trust but he couldn't quite make it. "Soon Dean, I will tell you everything, but for right now know this you are mine to protect and guide. I will do everything in my power to prove that you and the rest of the world. Now get back on the phone and finish talking to Kevin while Ezekiel wakes up Sam."


	5. One step forward, three steps back

**A/N** Thank you to my three followers. Calesta, CorbynPool and Mollyk5. I was beginning to fear that no one was reading.

* * *

At least we are making progress Shiloh thought as she watched Dean pretend to hang up with the prophet. And after all this time she shouldn't have expected it to be any different with the seasoned hunter.

"Well what did he say," Sam asked twisting in his seat to face Dean.

"Here, Now?" Dean asked glancing at the angel sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Really Dean I thought we had established a bit more trust than that."

Sam shrugged and offered his brother a weak smile, "She has a point Dean. You asked her to stand in a ring of fire and she did. She has given us more information on angels without us asking than even Cas did."

Dean rubbed that patch of skin just above the right eyebrow trying to decide what to do. He didn't trust the winged dicks but she was helping him keep Zeke in the bag. And he was sure that whatever she said to Zeke made him agree to Castiel coming home. But Ruby helped Sam keep the blood drinking from him. Cas freaked out when he found out she had made herself known, but he never said she was a danger. In fact he knew about Shiloh and never told him.

Dean sighed, "Okay let's pretend for a moment we do trust you. Now what?"

Shiloh wanted to smile. They had come a long way in a couple of hours. No, Dean didn't really trust her yet but he was going through the motions of giving her a chance. It was the first step really and they had so far to go. "You tell your brother about the 'Hand of God.' Sam will begin research while he waits for Castiel. You go get your prophet from the library."

"What Hand of God? We're not talking about another tablet are we," Sam asked looking back and forth between Dean and Shiloh.

Dean cleared his throat and cursed the angels ability to hear the phone conversations. Obviously she knew what was said and didn't need him to trust her for information. He didn't know if he could come to terms with the idea of a guardian who let everything happen that happen to his family. "Not exactly."

"A cave wall in a northern Chinese peninsula," Shiloh supplied. One of the things about Dean that frustrated her was how often he imitated his father and kept stuff to close to the vest. It wasn't as if Sam was going to tell the enemy.

"You already knew about this when you were asking Dean and I to trust you?" Sam asked his eyebrows drawing together in a frown.

Shiloh paused for a minute trying to think of what to say. "Of course the discovery was made last night or yesterday China time. Why do you think I decided to come out so to speak? As for waiting, you and Dean have had everything thrown at you some good and some bad. You need to decide for yourselves that I am here to help you."

"You do know that even if Castiel vouches for you it won't be enough for Dean to trust you," Sam replied off handedly.

"Really," Shiloh asked looking at Dean pointedly. When the oldest Winchester had the grace to look away she continued. "What about you Sam. What is it going to take to convince you?"

Sam thought about it for several minutes and could tell Dean was uncomfortable. But that was the thing with his brother only actions over a period of time would move him to trusting. He wasn't completely comfortable trusting an angel either but there had been several decent ones in the past. "Information and actions."

"Are you adding actions because the only way your brother will offer the benefit of the doubt is saving your life multiple times?"

Dean scoffed and left the room. He couldn't ask her to heal Sam with him in the room at the same time. It wouldn't be a good idea to piss of Zeke right now. If she couldn't or wouldn't heal Sam, Zeke might get a little pissy and leave. "Information, for now, would be good."

"Am I to stay here in this circle?" Shiloh asked motioning to the waist high flames.

Dean and Sam exchanged a glance and said yes simultaneously.

Knowing that the goal was the long term trust she pushed her disappointment down. "Very well, then at least find a chair and sit down. Castiel should be here in the next couple of hours."

"I'm good," Dean said, but moved far enough in the door so his back rested against the jam instead of his shoulder.

"Dean," Shiloh tried but noticed the look on his face and decided not to push. He was always so stubborn, even as a child. She knew what he wanted to ask and no answer she gave was going to be good enough. "What do you want to know?"

But to her surprise and Sam's apprehension Dean stayed quite forcing his brother to do the questioning. "How come everything that has happened to us has happened? If you were a guardian angel why didn't you stop it?"

Sam's version of Dean's how you let my mom die. Shiloh should have known that was going to be the first one. And while she knew it was coming she didn't know how to answer it without sounding like a cop-out. "Sam that's a loaded generalized question and one I can't possibly answer."

Sam's mouth turned down in frown for just a second as he thought of how to rephrase the question. "Why did my mom have to die?"

Shiloh was not expecting that…not from Sam and that caused her not to pay attention to Dean until the sharp intake of breath from the doorway. Telling them that their mother was not her responsibility while being the truth wouldn't help right now. While it was the truth it wasn't the only truth. "I had to get you out of the house and keep you safe. I was not standing over your bed at the time the demon visited you. When I got there Azazel had already killed her. She was dead before the fire. We could not stop him from coming into your home because your mother had invited him in. Ruben standing over your crib Sam could only get your father and summon me back."

"So you saved me and let her die," Dean spat bitterly. "I don't want to hear anymore."

Sam watched his brother go with a worried frown. He turned back to Shiloh and shook his head. "I need to go…I need to talk to him."

"Go on. Just don't push. You know how he gets and if he is forced to tell you he is okay then he will push the hurt down and refuse to acknowledge it."

"I know, sometimes I wish he would just tell me. It would be easier that way." Sam stood and looked out the door.

Shiloh offered him an encouraging smile. "It would be for you. To be what your father and you needed, what Dean needed had to be tucked away to deal with later. In time he kept tucking it away but refused to deal with it."

Sam agreed, "So as a guardian angel what would you suggest?"

"Go give him a beer and ask him about the new timing belt he installed on the impala. And wait for Castiel to come.

"Castiel will help?" Sam asked confused.

"Yes, Dean needs to be needed. With Castiel becoming human he needs help. Why do you think he keeps trying to big brother you?"

"But I am his little brother and he has always tried to take care of me even when I don't need it. And he won't let me take care of him"

Shiloh silently agreed. "And now you know the battle I face, everyday."

"Would you have saved her if you could have?" Dean asked from the door.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Dean," Sam admonished.

Here she could tell the truth and it would be exactly what he needed to hear. "I would have saved her because it would have made your life easier."

"But you didn't," Dean said flatly.

This was going to be harder than Shiloh thought. "No Dean I didn't. Not because I didn't want to, not because she wasn't my charge, but because I could not. Can you and Sam save everyone one you try to save?"

Dean didn't say a word. He just spun on his heal and moved down the hall.

Sam sighed, "I'm going to after him."

Shiloh just nodded and watched Sam following after his older brother as he had done so many times before.


	6. Twenty Questions

Thank you mollyk5 for adding the story to your favorites and the amazing review. This early chapter is for you. haimavati- thank you for selecting this as a favorite.

* * *

"Dean," Sam said holding the beer bottle out.

Dean rubbed the already clean tool against the rag once more before he took the offered drink. "Are we going to talk about the timing belts now?"

"She had a point Dean, but no," Sam said as he leaned against the right fender of the impala as Dean placed the tool back in the box.

"Good because we're not doing the chick flick thing just because an angel told us to," punctuating his determination with a swallow of beer.

Sam thought about what he should say next and decided he was just going to go for it. "You know it wasn't your fault that mom died."

"Sammy!" Dean snapped. "We are not talking about this. Since when did you get so chummy and start to trust angels?"

Sam was beginning to pick at the label on the bottle. He didn't know how to explain it to Dean. He didn't trust her but yet he did. "You know we have trusted other angels before."

Dean scoffed a swallowed again before he said anything. "And look at where that got us."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Point taken but you have to admit in the end something always seems to go right and at the end of the day we're still breathing."

"Really," Dean said sarcastically. "And if I remember that's because we keep sacrificing ourselves for each other.

"That's true, but how come we keep just scraping by. With as many things as have happened to us our luck should have run out many times over."

"But," Dean said but Sam interrupted him. "Don't get me wrong, I am not saying to trust her. I am just saying that some of what she told us makes sense. If she is here to help then I say we let her help. Even Balthazar was useful. If not, it's not as if we haven't killed an angel before."

Dean looked at Sam and thought about it. There was a reason his kid brother was the brains. He lifted his bottle and tapped it against his brother's feeling more in control than he had since Cas left.

Sam could sense the change in Dean's mood immediately and was glad. He took another pull on the bottle and said, "So what did Kevin say."

"She wasn't lying about that, dude. Some mountain climber took refuge in a cave on the Russian / Chinese border and found a carving in the wall that has never been seen before."

"Kevin isn't in China so how does he know?"

Dean shrugged and took another swallow, "he said he didn't know. He was researching and zoned out at the computer. When he came to the web page open was the news article about the climber finding the cave."

"Do you think it has anything to do with the angels falling to earth or maybe opening heaven back up for them?" Sam asked tossing the empty bottle in the recycle barrel.

"No clue. I figured we could ask Cas."

"You know we could ask her and see what she has to say. She seemed to know about it already."

Dean thought about it for a minute before shrugging. "Maybe but we would have to decide if we could trust the information."

"It's easy enough to vet. We can ask Cas when he gets here and maybe run it by Crowley," Sam offered walking over to the cooler and grabbing two more bottles. He twisted of the top and handed one to Dean.

"I am not sure letting Crowley know about our angel infestation is a good idea," Dean replied.

Sam swallowed a little harder than he needed there was something about the way Dean used the word infestation that had him worried. "Well if she was really around your whole life then he would already know about her."

Dean smirked and brought the bottle to his mouth before snapping, "That's another thing how many of these freeking voyeurs do we have. Do you have one? Does Kevin?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't think so. She said she was kind of mine too. I wonder what she meant."

"Then I think you should find out, Sammy. It might be nice to know how many of them we have watching us."

Sam chuckled and swallowed another mouthful, "You're just worried you have a girl watching you watch porn."

"Bitch," Dean replied good naturedly closing the impala's hood.

"Jerk," Sam replied as he always did when his brother ribbed him. He followed Dean out of the garage.

When they got to Dean's bedroom they expected to see the angel sitting in the middle of the bed or at least on the side of it but she wasn't there.

"Son of a bitch," Dean yelled. "How in the hell did she cross the fire line?"

"I didn't."

"Not to say we don't believe you…"

"We don't… where are you?" Dean demanded interrupting Sam.

There was a slight indignant huff and then the covers on Dean's bed became scrunched up. Shiloh materialized standing next to the bed.

"What happened? Where did you go?"

"It takes a lot of energy to maintain visibility for long periods of time. I can do it but I didn't think I would see you until tonight when Dean made sleeping arrangements or Castiel arrived from Idaho."

Dean narrowed his eyes  
warningly. "Don't disappear again."

The corners of Shiloh's mouth turned up into a quick smile and then wiped the amused look off her face. "Dean I told you once just because you don't see me doesn't mean I'm not here. My natural state is invisible."

"I don't care; you either stay where we can see you or we're finished. And I am sure you understand what I mean."

He was threatening her which meant she had scared him. Not that he would have admitted it. Now she was going to have to work hard at undoing the damage she just created. "Dean I am not like Castiel I didn't take a human host. I must let the corporeal energy rest."

"No."

"Dean, I have done what you have asked. I have imprisoned myself in your bedroom. Done everything you've asked and answered every question Sam and you have asked."

Sam frowned and knew why Dean was being so stubborn. When Cas was working with Crowley he would stand invisible and spy on them. "Dean."

Dean clenched his jaw so tight he knew it was going to hurt in the morning. Everything told him it was a bad idea but even Sam thought he was being an ass. But being an ass was part of his job protecting his little brother. Against his better judgment Dean agreed.

Sam looked at his brother and then over to the place on the bed Shiloh had been standing. The angel was fading slowly as if she was waiting for Dean to change his mind. He slipped in beside Dean and took his seat on the metal chair just outside the flames. "Does everyone have a guardian?"

"No," the disembodied voice said.

"Kevin?"

"No prophets never do…well not exactly. They get an angelic body guard but that's it. Chuck had Zachariah, Kevin well he is without right now. Only an archangel can guard a prophet and there weren't many of those left before the leviathans."

"What about Sammy does he have one?" Dean asked quietly looking at his brother wondering if there was someone else out there who could help him.

There was a silence that seemed to stretch for hours or at least that what it felt like to Sam. Just when he was going to tell her that he didn't want to know Shiloh spoke up.

"Yes and no."

"Don't play games with me Shiloh. If there is another one of you lurking around here he better show himself now," Dean warned with a snap.

For the first time Shiloh ignored her charges feelings and had trouble speaking. "He did but he was killed and I am trying to do the best I can to fill his shoes."

"Ruben," Sam asked quietly.

When Shiloh didn't say anything Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Sam tried again. "You said his name earlier and said it was too long of a story to go into." We have time now."

When Shiloh finally spoke her voice hitched as if she was holding back tears. "That is a story you are not ready to hear and I am not ready to tell. He took responsibility for you seriously and to do him and you justice you need to trust me before I tell you about Ruben."

Dean clearly wasn't happy about her withholding information but he found out what he needed to. Sam on the other hand looked as if he wanted to make her tell him. He saw Dean out of the corner of his eye watched his brother shake his head. The disappointment had him look at the floor for several moments. When he looked up there was a determined look in his face. "Tell us about guardians then because there were so many times we could have used help and got nothing."

Even though the boys couldn't see her Shiloh smiled, "you know that expression don't drive faster than your angel can fly. They need to amend it for the Winchesters, to don't live harder than your angel can bail you out."

Both brothers laughed in amusement and agreement. Before Dean became serious once more, "Did dad have a guardian angel?"

"No. Most hunters do not. You and your brother were a rare case."

Sam stretched out a leg a little closer to the fire than he meant to and then folded his long body back under the small folding chair. "Why were we a rare case?"

"Because Joshua summoned me to the throne room to bestow my assignment on me. At the time I was the only guardian who had ever received direct orders. Only one other guardian was offered the same treatment."

"Ruben." Dean and Sam said together.

When Shiloh didn't answer they knew they had the correct answer.


	7. When Past and Present Collide

Thank you for both the alerts Linava, Superwholockgirl001, phoenixmoon25572 and the favorites from Zwetschge14 and Hurricane.'97

I am so sorry that it has taken so long to get the next chapter out. The mid-season cliffhanger threw me for a loop. I had delete what I had written and start over. then I had a final project from Hell. I think Crowely thought it up.

Notes for the story- From now on the story will both keep elements of season 9 and diverge. Thank you for reading

* * *

Chapter 7

Castiel looked out the window and watched as the landscape speed by the window. He didn't know how he was feeling. Leaving the Sip & Go was difficult. Nora would be fine without him. But it was there in that little service station he found a way to be useful. He knew it would never be as important as what he did as an angel or even when he worked with the Winchesters but it made him feel needed. Metatron tricking him and stealing his grace to power the fall was horrible but what was really unbalancing him was not being able to help the fallen angels.

Then there was the Winchesters. He didn't know how to feel about them. He couldn't be angry about giving up everything in heaven to help them. He had been told two thousand years ago that a human would change everything he thought about heaven and his brothers and sisters. Dean Winchester had most assuredly done that. Until recently Dean had treated him like family and then suddenly Dean didn't want him around. Although Dean had no love for angels he wondered if the hunter held the fall against him.

Now he had Shiloh to worry about. This was not the time for her to come to light. Dean had lived his entire life without knowing about her. Why now that heaven was in chaos did she decide to break the rules? He'd met her twice and still didn't know if her revealing herself was good or bad for the Winchesters. Even as he traveled with Dean and Sam she had not communicated with him. There were times that had he not seen where she intervened he wouldn't have known that she was there.

He was trying to figure out what to tell Dean about Shiloh. He knew the older Winchester would not be happy. He thought back to the second time he meet her.

_June 2008_

_"Excuse me Castiel. One of those things are here to see you. It said you know it, and it's name is Shiloh."_

_Castiel's radiated brilliance and then dimmed to show his lieutenant displeasure. "SHE is correct, I do know Her. And you will remember that no matter her origins she works as command by our lord. Show her in."_

_"Sir, I meant no disrespect to you."_

_The angel turned his full presence on his second in command, "No, Hester, you just disrespected one who gave up everything she was to do what God commanded the angels to do. If she was acceptable to him why do you think she deserves your disrespect?"_

_"Castiel, I just meant… she was…"_

_"Yes she was but she is an angel now. Go show her in," Castiel said in a tone that dared her to disobey a direct order._

_"Sir, yes sir," Hester snapped._

_When the chastised angel returned only a moment later she was guiding a woman into the room. "Sir, your … guest," the angel said struggling with the last word._

_Shiloh stood there in the middle of the room and looked around. "Not what I had expected?"_

_"I am a soldier. Would you have thought to find me in a beekeepers heaven?"_

_Shiloh smiled. "My last charge would have said that even studying bees has an importance. And they are soldiers too."_

_"Yes Kusan Sunim, was a brilliant man even if he did not believe in God."_

_Shiloh clicked her tongue, "He was a Zen Buddhist, Castiel, he believed in God, just not your god. I would have thought you were the last one to look down on them based on their beliefs."_

_"I did not look down on him. I merely stated that he lack the belief in our lord."_

_Shiloh clasped her hands in front of her and stared at the brilliance that was the head of the angel Castiel. The last time she met him he had taken the form of a Sheppard and he was much easier to talk to. "That maybe, but he was important enough to be assigned a guardian making those that don't believe just as important."_

_Castiel thought about her words carefully. From the first time he met her in what would become Rome why nonbelievers were assigned guardians. He still didn't have the answer and he would have to do something about that. Yet right now he did not have the time. Demons were rising all over after the gate was opened last year and it was causing problems for his brothers and sisters."You may be correct. I will have to think about it more, when I am not as busy. Did you required something thing?"_

_Shiloh looked down at her manifested hands and said, "I need your help. My charge went to hell and he shouldn't have."_

_Castiel was surprised for several reasons. If a human went to hell then that was where they deserved to be. And for a guardian to ask for interference from an angel was unheard of."_

_"If he should not have gone to hell then he would not have," Castiel answered neutrally._

_She did not want to alienate the angel especially since Joshua said that Castiel was the angel destined to help her. "A lot of things happen that should not. Dean was not supposed to go to hell, and I need help getting him out of there before he is damaged."_

_"Explain to me why he is there if he was not supposed to go."_

_Shiloh decided to tell the truth and hope for the best. "His brother had been killed by a demon lackey and he made a deal with a crossroads demon."_

_If Castiel's angelic form had been created with eyebrows they would be scrunched down in confusion. "If he made a deal with a demon then why should he not be in hell? As his guardian angel you should have stopped him from making the deal."_

_"I could not as there were others who wanted the deal to happen. His brother's guardian for one and he implanted the idea in to Dean's head."_

_"There were two angels assigned to the same family at the same time?"_

_Shiloh knew she had Castiel's attention. "Yes. The Winchester are important to heaven and both hunters were given…"_

_"As in Dean Winchester, Michael's vessel?" Castiel demanded._

_Shiloh nodded._

_"That would make his brother…"_

_"Sam, or Samuel."_

_"I was going to say Lucifer's vessel. You were right the wrong brother went to hell. We must do something about this."_

_Castiel was agreeing to help and it made Shiloh wonder if she should tell him the rest. He would find it difficult to believe and if he didn't believe he might not help. "I am glad you are willing to help but there is more you need to know."_

_Castiel flexed his brilliance in irritation something needed to be done now to retrieve the Michael sword from hell. He would need to inform his superiors. "What more is there that I should know?"_

_For a moment Shiloh was quiet trying the best way to tell the angel but she could feel his impatience mounting. "Heaven and hell worked together to send Dean Winchester to hell. Heaven wants him there."_

_"What?" Castiel could not even consider that she might be telling the truth. Angels would never work with demons. "You are wrong."_

_"Am I? Then tell me this, you know what I am and what I was. No angel or demon could have stopped me alone. I was chained, banished and buried in one of my old destroyed temples_ _until the deal was made."_

_"It should not have been able to hold you since the binding?"_

_Shiloh shook her head. "No it should not but yet it did. I do not know how but one day four months later I was free. I was standing in a desert of waste looking at the ruins of what was originally my city. When I located Dean and Sam the deal was made and Ruben had been killed."_

_"Ruben?"_

_"You knew him better as Romulus."_

_"As in… yes. Then you were able to convince him."_

_"Of course, He would be able to watch over his city and his descendants in a way a demigod never would have been able to. But that is beside the point. I need your help getting Dean out of hell."_

_"Very well I will help you but I must speak with my superiors."_

_Shiloh shook her head, "Castiel, I think that is a mistake. Can you not just take your garrison down there and pull him out?"_

_"No if I was to remove him without Zachariah's permission I would lose my garrison and all my angels would have to report to Uriel."_

_"And if they tell you no?"_

_"They will not tell me no, he is Michael's sword."_

_"I hope you know what you are doing, Castiel because if he is damaged it will not be good for heaven. I will make sure of that."_

_"Shiloh?"_

_"You heard me Castiel," Shiloh said as she turned to leave. She had already left Dean and Sam too long and Lilith was getting closer._

Current Day

He had taken her threat seriously and healed all of Dean's wounds when he pull him out of hell but was not able to undo the damage mentally. Heaven did suffer he just was not sure if she had a hand in any of it.

It was when the bus stopped Castiel realized how much time had passed. He turned to the older woman sitting next to him and asked. "Where are we?"

"Caribou Wyoming, the driver said we are here for a half hour and we weren't going to make any other stops until Lebanon. You might want to get yourself something to eat."

Castiel thanked the woman for her help but his mind had not been paying attention. He was listening to the lamentations of his brothers and sisters morning the loss of both other angels and vessels. From the disjointed voices he could hear it was a bar on the other side of town. He should have enough time to go over there and get back to the bus before it left. Today he was going to be a hunter again. Maybe, he could stop Dean from being angry at him and let him come back to stay.


	8. Setting up the Chessboard

I want to give a huge shout out to my beta -Ruthann ... she is reading this story and my other one "the dogs of war" even though she hasn't had a chance to watch the brothers in action.

* * *

"Dean, do you really think this is a good idea?"

Dean placed one of the two sandwiches on the table in front of his brother before he shrugged non-committed. He slide into the seat across from Sam and eyed his own sandwich. "I'm not seeing a problem with it. We leave Crowley here all the time."

Sam picked at the bread ignoring Dean's frown. "I don't think we should leave her locked down in your room."

"I thought we discussed this. Until we know who she is and what she wants she is not getting out of there."

"Now it's what she wants? Are you going to keep adding things on just so you have an excuse not to let her out?"

Dean stared at the food in his hand and thought about it for a minute. "I am not seeing a problem. We are finally in control and I not understanding why you are having an issue with this? You were the one that said we could use her."

Sam pushed his plate away and frowned. "I didn't mean keep her locked up like she was some kind of demon. I don't know why but this feels wrong, Dean."

Dean shoved his half eaten food away from him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Feels wrong? Ninety percent of the angels we have met have had their own agendas and most to the time it has come at the expense of the Winchesters. I sooner let Abaddon ride me than allow one more freak with wings screw us over."

Sam stood with the intention of walking out of the room on his brother. He pulled on one of the light coats hanging on the back of the chair. "Look Dean, I get it. Trusting is hard for you but you've done it before. Castiel when you first met him. Meg…okay not Meg we just used her as we needed to But Benny. I am wondering if this is not about not trusting her but anger that she didn't stop things from happening."

Dean started to say something but Sam interrupted. "I know… you don't do chick flicks, and I need some air, I am going to go on a beer run."

"Sam… Sammy," Dean called to his brothers back as the younger man ascended the stairs. When the bunker door slammed, Dean yelled, "Son of a bitch."

Kevin's POV

"Are you sure this is where you want me to drop you off, kid," the taxi driver said looking at the man in the back seat.

Kevin looked at the bunker and thought about what the driver must be thinking. He had expected to see the impala parked outside. "Yeah, this is fine. Another person from my anthropology class is going to meet me here."

The driver accepted the money from the young man and shook his head. "What part of anthropology would have you out here in the middle of nowhere at and abandoned building?"

Kevin grinned. "We are working on the thesis that we are a throw away culture. We build stuff and then when we don't need it anymore we abandon it."

The cab driver waited until his passenger got out of the car and said, "Okay kid, whatever you say. I would stay here with you until your friend gets here but it will have to be with the meter on. Otherwise you have our number."

Kevin pretended to think, "No thank you. I have a limited amount of transportation money. I will call if I need a ride back."

The driver inclined his head to Kevin and put the cab in gear to make a wide turn out of the cul-de-sac. Kevin waited until he no longer saw the red tail lights before heading down the stairs and into the building.

"Dean, Sam," He called out. When Kevin didn't receive an answer he slowly descended the staircase in the main hall and tried again.

This time he could hear Dean shouting at someone back in the living areas. He followed the sound of the oldest Winchester's angry voice until he was standing outside Dean's room. He watched for a couple minutes as Dean yelled at his empty bed. "Dean why is your room on fire."

Dean turned around startled to see Kevin standing there with his backpack slung over his shoulder waiting for answer. He was mortified that he hadn't heard Kevin come in. His anger at Shiloh wasn't an excuse. He was supposed to always be on guard.

"How did you get back here?"

Kevin looked at the fire in the bedroom and back at Dean twice before he answered, "uum a taxi.

"Dude, you had a taxi bring you out here?"

"Yes Dean, I did. I waited for you or Sam to come get me for two hours. Did you think I was going to sleep at the library?"

"About that," Dean said scratching his eyebrow. "We kind of have had an issue here and wasn't sure exactly what to do about it."

Immediately Kevin's mind started working on the worst possible situation and for him it was Crowley. "He got loose didn't he? That's why your room is on fire?"

"What? No. Crowley is still locked up in the dungeon. This is worse. We have angel issues."

"Is that why your room is on fire?"

"Yes."

Kevin waited for Dean to say more but the older man just glared at the bed. He shook his head and turned to leave. "Do you want to know what I found?"

Dean rubbed the wrinkle forming in the middle of his forehead and sighed. Just once he would like to deal with one problem at a time. "We could but then you will have to repeat it once Sammy gets back."

Kevin grimaced slightly, "I'll just wait. You go back to yelling at your bed, I'm going to go fix me something to eat."

Ezekiel's POV

The phone in Sam's back pocket vibrated for the sixth time since he left the bunker. Dean was like a pitbull when he wanted something but Sam wasn't in the mood to argue with his brother just yet. Normally whatever Dean said he went along with but for some reason this felt different. Truth was he didn't know why it was different either. Logically he knew how many times the angels had screwed them over but for her he was willing to discount it. That was the thing that scared him and told him to go cool down; he wanted to know why it was so important. He still hadn't figured that out yet, which was why he hadn't answered Dean.

Sam picked up a head of cabbage, looked it over and then placed it in a produce bag when an older man in a sweater walked up to the produce isle next to him. "I'd been hoping to get you alone. Dean Winchester has you locked up tighter than heaven."

Sam turned a blank look on the man standing next to him and thanked his training with Dean not to react. He had not expected to see Metatron again. "Excuse me, what did you say?"

Metatron chuckled, "I like humans, I really do but sometimes you are shallow. I wasn't talking to you."

Sam's startled look was quickly replaced by one of brilliant blue eyes flashing confusion. Ezekiel looked at the angel standing before him and worried. "Why were you looking for me?"

Metatron looked around as if he was worried that they were going to be overheard. "I knew the Angel you're pretending to be. What I want to know is why you're pretending?"

The angel almost panicked this was worse than when he found out about the Winchester's guardian angel. But she called him Ezekiel show she hadn't realized the truth. This angel was different. "What do you want?"

"Such an interesting way to treat a fellow angel. Have we fallen so far that we no longer treat each other like brothers and sisters. I had hopes that the great fall would have opened their eyes and stopped the infighting," Metatron said as he made a tisking sound.

"You threw them out of heaven?"

Metetron shrugged. "I had help. Other angels believed as I did. Castiel who gave up his grace and Naomi who gave her life to make it happen. They needed to be taught to appreciate what they had and quit fighting. I freed them. I freed you too."

"But so many of the angels have died in the fall. Not including the amount dying with the fighting that has continued on earth." Sam's body said confused.

Metatron shrugged. "I know and for that you don't know how sorry I am. I thought it would change things. I thought it would bring unity, but I thought wrong. Now I need help to fix what I have done. And I thought about you. The one angel wrongly accused of a crime you didn't commit. I thought you could understand. Your one job … you failed but."

"I didn't fail. I didn't do those things they say I did," the angel possessing Sam interrupted.

"Oh Gadreel, I didn't mean to imply that you let evil in to the garden deliberately. I just thought you would understand trying to do the right thing and it going completely wrong. I want you to help me bring the angels back to heaven and we can clear your name while we fix my mistake."

Gadreel paused and thought about it for a moment. He wanted the world to know he was just as good of an angel as Ezekiel was but he promised Dean that he would heal Sam. A job that was harder than it should be. "I can't. I gave my word to Dean Winchester."

Metatron pretended to think about it for a moment and shrugged. "It would be a shame not to clear your name. Think of how the angels will praise you for opening heaven back up to them. They will realize that you couldn't have done the things you were accused of doing. Everyone on heaven and earth will understand why you were his most trusted angel."

Metatron could see the battle going on behind the angels eyes and knew he had him. He was going to need a lackey if he intended to make heaven a paradise again. And if this one got killed he could always find another one who had been imprisoned. Just as long as he killed the meddlesome guardian angel and the prophet before they figured out how to open heaven before he was ready.

"What do I have to do," Gadreel asked subdued.

"I need to be sure that you are with me. Through the easy times and…" Metatron paused as if to think and continued. "The difficult parts. Taking back heaven will not be easy and there are going to be those who cannot return."

"Do you doubt me? As you said I was his most trusted," Gadreel demanded.

Metatron's tone was placating. "No I don't doubt your want, It is your will I need to be sure of. There are things that we will have to do. Those who do not want what we want and they will have to be eliminated."

"You are asking me to kill to prove my loyalty. I am not that kind of angel."

"No I am asking you to make a preemptive strike and remove those who could stop us from recreating heaven. I am asking you to choose to reclaim the honor even though you will have to sacrifice what you think of yourself. Here is the first name. You must decide where you are going to fit. You need to hurry though there is one who could stop us before we get a chance to start."

Gadreel looked at the name on the business card and blanched. "You want me to kill the prophet?"

When he received no answer he looked up and noticed he was alone. Gadreel put the business card with the name on it in Sam's pocket and fade back into the Winchester's sub consciousness.

Sam looked around the produce isle warily Metatron was here and Dean needed to know. Right now they had bigger problems than Shiloh. He dropped the head of cabbage in the basket and hurried up with the shopping.


End file.
